I'm Sorry
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Bella & Edward get in a fight. When he leaves mad, Bella gets a dangerous intruder. What happens to her and how does he know her name? Will she survive and how will Edward feel once he learns about his love? R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

How did I end up here? I'm all alone in my house, Charlie is working, Edward is pissed at me, and it's late at night. Right now I'm sitting under my bed, scared to death, watching an intruder go through my stuff, looking for something. How did I end up here again? Well, that's simple.

It all started with Charlie working tonight. Edward and I had just gotten back from Port Angeles to do some last minute Christmas shopping, because Christmas Eve was tomorrow, and I found a note from Charlie saying he would be working late. Then, that's when Edward and I got in a fight.

_*Flashback*_

_Edward and I went to put my bags upstairs for me to wrap tomorrow. Edward sat on my bed as I hid Charlie's presents in my closet. I then went and sat on Edward's lap. _

"_So, what do you want to do now?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck._

"_I don't know. Do you want to watch a movie?" Edward asked._

"_I had something else in mind," I said, kissing him._

_He kissed me for a minute, but then pulled away._

"_Bella," he said in a warning tone._

_Here we go again. He's going to talk about how he'll lose control and hurt me, just like he does everyday._

"_Edward, why do you always do that? Every time I try to go a little further than PG, you always pull away," I said. I'm getting easily pissed about it because, as Emmett puts it, I'm PMSing._

"_Because, Bella. I could easily lose control with you-"_

"_And hurt me. Yeah, yeah…. I've heard it already so many times. But Edward, you wouldn't hurt me. I trust you enough to where I know you wouldn't hurt me. You would be able to keep control," I said, looking into his topaz eyes._

"_No, Bella. I wouldn't. You don't know how easy it is to lose control with you," he said, sliding me off his lap._

_I could feel the anger tears start to form in my eyes. I just wanted to scream._

"_Ugh! You are so dumb sighted sometimes!" I blew up in his face. He just makes me so mad when he does that._

"_How? How am I dumb sighted?" he asked, screaming also._

"_Do you honestly think you would hurt me? If you were going to hurt me, you would have already! You think of yourself as a monster all the time, and you know what? I'm really sick of it! I'm so sick of it, I just might puke!" I said standing up and facing away from him._

"_What do you want me to do about it, Bella? I AM A MONSTER! I've killed people before so that makes me a monster!" he said standing up, too._

_I turned to face him and threw my hands up._

"_Ugh! Why do I even try with you! I swear it's like talking to a brick wall! It comes in one ear and goes out the other! You don't get it Edward! Yes, you've killed people, but you stopped! You only did it because you were young and scared! But you stopped! That's all that matters! Why can't you see that?"_

"_Because I am a monster! I don't even know why you want to be with me! I don't deserve you!" he screamed._

"_Well, I guess I'm better off with Mike Newton then!" I screamed. But I wish I hadn't. As soon as the words left my mouth, Edward's mad face was gone and replaced with sadness. But then returned to madness. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth._

"_Edward, I-"_

"_Save it, Bella. I'll just leave and let you call Mike Newton to tell him how you're better off with him than me, the monster," Edward said, before turning and jumping out the window. _

_I ran to the window and looked for him, but he was already gone._

"_Edward!" I yelled, hoping he could hear me._

_But I got no answer. I dropped down to the floor and started to cry. I don't know how long I sat there, but I heard the door downstairs creak open._

_I sat up and looked back out the window. It wasn't Charlie._

"_Edward?" I whispered, my voice gone from crying so much._

_No answer. I heard footsteps come up the stairs. Okay, now I was scared. These footsteps were heavy. I crawled under my bed as the intruder opened the door to my bedroom._

_*End Of Flashback*_

Well, that's how I ended up here, under my bed. The guy had on heavy boots. I couldn't see his face.

"Oh, Bella," how did he know my name?! I didn't recognize his voice.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," he said in a sing song voice.

He knows I'm here. Please leave so I can get my cell phone. It was on my dresser next to my bed. He walked out of the room, not finding what he was looking for, which apparently was me. It was silent so I took this opportunity to get my cell phone. I quietly crawled out from under my bed where I had been sitting for the past 15 minutes. I grabbed my cell phone and hit the speed dial.

It went straight to voicemail. I guess he didn't want to talk. I was fixing to leave a message when I was hit in the back of the head. I fell to the ground, screaming out in pain. I looked up to the man. I didn't even know him.

He had brown hair, a dirty beard, dark brown eyes that were almost black, yellow teeth, and dirty clothes. He had a maniac look on his face. He looked like he came out of a nursing home.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. The chief's daughter. Bella Swan," he said smiling evilly down on me.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked, scared.

"Oh, I know a quiet few things. See, your father took away my life, so I'm taking away his. I know he loves you very much so I decided to do a little research on Chief Swan. I found out he had a daughter, and like I said," he said pulling out a large butcher knife. My eyes got wide. Please tell me he's not going to do what I think he's fixing to do.

"He took away my life, so I'm taking away his," he said.

"No, please don't," I begged.

He just laughed.

"It's nothing personal. It's just payback," he said. Then he pushed the knife into my stomach. I screamed out in pain as I felt it pierce my skin.

I felt him push it in 1 more time before he dropped the knife. I heard sirens coming, but they were distant. I started getting dizzy and I was seeing black spots.

I heard the man curse before leaving me. It was all distant and I felt the blackness coming onto me. I didn't want to die. I wanted to stay alive for Charlie, Renee, Phil, the Cullens, and Edward. Even Edward. I don't care that we got into a fight. I don't care that he thinks of himself as a monster. I still love him, no matter what. And nothing can change that.

_Edward, I love you. Forever._ was my last thought before I heard a gunshot and blackness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

After I left, Bella's house, I turned off my phone and ran all the way to Oregon. I found a small mountain in the middle of nowhere and sat at the edge of it and looked off into the distance.

Bella just didn't understand how easy it would be for me to lose control with her. I know that she wants all of me, but the truth is, I'm scared. What if I did something wrong and she wouldn't love me anymore? What if I wasn't what she expected me to be? All these 'what ifs' ran through my mind. The truth was, I wasn't giving in to our sexual needs because I thought I would lose control. I wasn't giving in because I was scared.

I was scared of losing control with her, but I was more scared of other things. I don't see how she could love someone like me. I'm a monster. She's told me so many times that I'm not, but I still believe I am.

Her words ran over and over in my head. She is better off with Mike Newton. He could give her anything she wanted. He could give into her sexual needs and not have to restrain himself from crushing her skull.

I really hate Mike Newton. I was jealous of him. As stupid as it sounds, I am. He can give her so many things I can't.

I sighed. Being a vampire involved with a human is complicated, but so worth it. I loved the warmness I got from holding Bella. The sweet, gentle kisses; her small, fragile body next to mine; her sleeping talking; her clumsiness; everything about her, I loved. I love her so much, it hurts. She doesn't even know how much I love her.

I want all of her, but I'm scared.

It's been 3 hours since I left Bella's house. It's 11 so she should be asleep right now. I ran my fingers through my hair while reaching in my pocket to turn on my cell phone. She's probably called at least 500 times to tell me how sorry she is.

She has nothing to apologize for. I will never be mad at her. She's perfect in so many ways. I'm the one who started all this mess because of my cowardice.

I had only 1 missed call from Bella. Maybe she's really mad at me and called to tell me to never come back. My heart broke at that thought. I had a voicemail, but I noticed I had 50 missed calls from Carlisle and 100 from Alice and the rest of the family. They probably all called to tell me how much they hate me for hurting Bella.

I was fixing to check Bella's voicemail when Carlisle's name popped up. I flipped it open.

"Carlisle, I know I messed up with Bella, and I know you're all probably mad at me, but-" I tried to explain but he cut me off.

"Edward," his voice sounded distraught.

I sat up straight.

"There's been an accident," he said.

"What happened?" I asked through my teeth.

"Come back to Forks. We're all at the hospital. I'll tell you when you get here," he said.

"What happened, Carlisle?" I asked more urgently. Please don't say who I think it is.

"It's Bella," he said.

With that, I took off for Forks. I couldn't get there fast enough. It took me 30 minutes to finally reach the hospital. I was hit with tons of thoughts.

_What kind of monster could do this?_- Jasper

_How could I not see this?_-Alice

_I swear to God, if he wasn't already dead I would have killed him myself_.-Emmett

_My poor, sweet, innocent, Bella. What did she ever do wrong?_-Esme

_Man, I would have enjoyed to kill that bastard myself for doing this to my sister._-Rosalie

_How am I going to tell Edward without him freaking out?_-Carlisle

Tell me what? They must have all heard me enter because they all blocked their thoughts. I went straight to Carlisle's office where they all were.

They were waiting for me. Alice and Esme looked like they were ready to cry. Jasper and Carlisle were trying to comfort them, and Emmett and Rosalie looked ready to kill.

"Edward," Carlisle said, coming over to me.

"What happened?" I asked, demanding this time.

He sighed. He looked to Esme who came over and hugged me.

"Follow me," he said.

Esme grabbed my hand as we followed Carlisle, the others staying behind. We were silent the whole way to wherever we were going. We reached a room, and Carlisle came to a stop. I could hear a heart beat, one I knew all too well.

No, please no.

Carlisle opened the door for me and ushered me in. I went in and fell to my knees at the sight before me. My Bella, my dear Bella, was in the bed; and IV in her arm, a heart monitor hooked up to her, and a huge bandage on her stomach. I could smell fresh blood, but too caught up at the sight in front of me to even care about the burn in my throat.

I walked over and took her small hand in mine. She was sleeping, her hair sprayed out across the pillow. She was turned on her left side, facing me.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"A man named Greg Mallory came to her house shortly after you left. He escaped from jail from a mass murder he committed 15 years ago. He had killed people at a mall and was arrested. Chief Swan, Bella's father, had arrested him. He was sentenced to life in prison. He was mental, but no one ever bothered him to notice. He wanted revenge on Charlie, so he did the only thing he could think of. Take away the thing that mattered most to Charlie; Bella."

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

"Where is he now?" I asked, my teeth clenched as Esme came over and wrapped her arms around me and sobbed quietly, looking down at Bella.

"He was shot at Bella's house after he stabbed her. He's dead now, but the damage was already done. Someone heard a scream coming from Bella's house and called the police. He stabbed her in her stomach twice. She had a small head injury where he hit her, but nothing compared to the stomach wounds. It took some time, but I got her all stitched up. She should be awake in a few hours, or days. It depends on when her body wants her to wake up. She feels no pain and is in a peaceful sleep. She'll have to stay in the hospital until she is fully recovered, so I suggest you start thinking of things for her to do," Carlisle said, coming to stand across from me and Esme.

I sat down on the edge of Bella's bed and pulled her hair away from her face.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"He went to the airport to pick up Renee and Phil. They should be here in a few hours. We'll leave you alone to have some alone time with Bella," Carlisle said as he and Esme left.

I sighed and looked down at my precious Bella. I laid my forehead gently on the side of her temple.

How could someone do this. I just wanted to kill this Greg guy.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I love you sweetheart," I whispered into her hair. Sorry didn't even begin to cover it.

I sat and watched her sleep. Carlisle said she could sleep for a few hours, even days. Now all I could do was sit and wait for her to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I felt like I was holding up a planet. After I had heard a gunshot, I blacked out. I didn't know where I was and I didn't know what was going on. All I can remember is Edward and I having a fight, the intruder, then getting stabbed.

It was very dark wherever I was. I wanted to wake up from this deep sleep. I wanted to see my Edward.

I saw a light far away. I wanted to follow it. The words, "Stay away from the light," came into my mind. But I had a feeling I should follow this light if I ever wanted to see my Edward again. That is, if he forgives me.

I ran with all my might towards the light. It seemed to get farther and farther. I ran faster and faster. I saw a flash and suddenly could feel everything around me.

I felt itchy blankets on me, my stomach was killing me. It felt worse than soreness after doing a million sit ups. I also felt a cold hand in mine. I blinked and closed my eyes again because my vision was a little blurry. I tried again and things were a little clearer.

I blinked a few more times. I looked around where I was. The first thing I saw was bronze. I was in a room, a hospital room. Edward had his hand in mine, his head laying down on his arm that was resting next to me. His eyes were closed and he was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

I went to sit up and winced in pain. Edward's eyes flashed open then.

"Bella!" he said, sitting up straight.

"Edward," I said, in pain. My stomach was seriously hurting.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, wiping the hair out of my eyes.

"My stomach hurts," I whimpered.

"I know, Bella. But you'll get better soon, I promise," he said, kissing my cheek.

I suddenly remembered our argument before this whole ordeal took place.

"Edward, I'm so sorry about pushing you into everything. I don't know what I was thinking! I'm so stupid. I-"

He cut me off then.

"Ssh, Bella! Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. I should have never screamed at you about it," he said putting two fingers to my lips to quiet me.

"But, I push you when I know I should be more careful with you," I said, tears forming.

"Oh, Bella. I guess I should explain some things to you," he said, wiping away my stray tears.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I haven't been totally honest with you, Bella," he said. He sighed and began. "See, I'm not only scared that I could lose control with you. I know I could keep control with you. It's just, I'm scared that if I do something wrong or if I'm not what you expected me to be, you won't love me anymore. I know it's stupid, but that's just how I feel," he said, looking down at our hands.

I was shocked beyond words. He thought he wouldn't be what I expected him to be? Of course he would. I would be happy with whatever form he came in.

"Edward, you are really blind sometimes," I said.

He gave me a confused look.

"You don't see yourself clearly. I would be happy with whatever form you come in. Nothing would make me want you less. I will always want you the same way," I said, gently as to not hurt myself to put a hand on his cheek.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Edward asked, putting his hand on mine that was on his cheek.

"I should be asking that question," I said, smiling.

"I love you so much. And I'm sorry," he said.

"I love you, too. And you're forgiven," I said.

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I should have never snapped at you," I said when we parted.

"It's okay. I understand why," he said.

"And I'm sorry about the whole Mike thing. I wasn't thinking clearly. Trust me when I say I would never even think of him that way," I said shuddering at the thought of being sexual active with Mike.

"You're forgiven," Edward said, kissing my forehead.

"So, what's the damage?" I asked. Edward frowned then.

"You had a bump on the head and two stomach wounds. Carlisle managed to stitch them up nicely," he said.

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"When you're fully recovered," he said, with a sheepish grin.

I groaned.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"Picking up Renee and Phil from the airport. You actually woke up earlier than Carlisle expected. You got hurt really badly. I almost lost you there," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said.

"Good. Now, Ms. Swann. Prepare yourself for long days in the hospital recovering because you're not going anywhere until you're fully healed," Edward said.

I groaned again.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked.

"I got an idea," Edward said, leaning down to kiss me so I wouldn't have to reach. I smiled against his lips.

"Hmm… maybe it won't be too bad," I said, connecting his lips to mine again. He just chuckled against my lips. Maybe this will be a good hospital stay after all.

**The End**


End file.
